A Special Easter Surprise
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: It's Easter in the Kaiba household and Seto Kaiba returns home to find a sweet surprise waiting for him...


**A Special Easter Surprise**

_**Hey there everybody! With Easter here, I decided to write this story to celebrate! I thought that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were perfect for this story. I know it is very short but I did my best under a very short space of time! I hope you enjoy this story and please review! And one more thing: I don't and I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own the plot!**_

Seto Kaiba's footsteps creaked softly as he tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen. It was Easter morning and in only a few hours time, Mokuba would be up and looking for his Easter eggs.

Seto got to the cupboard where he was hiding Mokuba's Easter eggs. He opened it carefully. There they were, all wrapped up and ready to be eaten. Six Easter eggs in total. Seto took them out and laid them down on the living room table.

There! All set out and ready for when Mokuba got up! Smiling at the thought of Mokuba seeing the Easter eggs.

With his task complete, Seto picked up his briefcase and headed off for a hard day's work at Kaiba Corp.

A few hours later, Mokuba slowly stretched and sat up in his bed. A smile crept onto his face. It was Easter! Mokuba loved Easter. 'Chocolate Easter eggs, here I come!' thought Mokuba, leaping out of bed and rushing down the stairs.

There they were! Six glorious wrapped Easter eggs, sitting on the living room table, ready to be guzzled down!

But as Mokuba reached for his Easter eggs, something made him stop. 'Seto always makes sure that I have eggs every Easter. But...I can't remember Seto ever having an Easter egg to eat.' he thought sadly.

Then he noticed a drawing pinned on the wall. It was a drawing that Mokuba had done a couple of months back of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. 'That's it!' he said suddenly. 'I'm going to need a few things to make this work...'

Seto rubbed his head, sighing as he worked on his computer. 'Damn these funds! Why won't they work out?' he growled, reaching for his cup of coffee, taking a sip.

'Oh well. Enjoy this peace and quiet while you can Seto Kaiba. Because you've got a sugar- crazed Mokuba to go home to.' he told himself.

Seto could remember very well what happened last Easter when Mokuba got his hands on Easter eggs. Mokuba spent the next three hours running around the Kaiba mansion, laughing and it took Seto forever to catch him. Seto hoped that nothing like that would happen this year. It was the last thing that he needed.

A few hours later, Seto finished work and called for the limo to get home. As the limo drove down the road, Seto closed his eyes and sighed to himself. He rubbed his temples to relieve the stress. 'Brace yourself Seto Kaiba. Brace yourself for an evening chasing a sugar- high baby brother!' he thought.

Seto turned the key and opened the front door, dropping his briefcase by the door, rubbing his head. He headed into the living room-and blinked in great surprise.

Mokuba's Easter eggs were still there! Exactly the same way he had left them! It looked as if Mokuba hadn't even touched them! Seto was greatly in shock and surprise. Why hadn't Mokuba eaten his Easter eggs? Did he not like them? Seto was getting worried.

Seto went into the kitchen to see where his brother was...and gasped in surprise.

For there, on the table was a Blue Eyes White Dragon made entirely out of chocolate.

'Where did this come from? Who is it for?' thought Seto, staring at the dragon in amazement. Then he noticed a little card propped up next to the dragon. He picked it up and read it.

_For the best big brother ever,_

_With lots of love from Mokuba._

Seto could feel his eyes well up with tears as he read the card. Mokuba had actually given him something for Easter. Seto could feel his heart swell up with pride.

Just then the door opened and Mokuba appeared...looking a right mess! There were smudges of chocolate on his shirt, arms and face. He looked an adorable little mess.

'Do you like my present big brother?' he asked shyly. Seto shook his head. 'No little brother- I love it.' he answered. He picked Mokuba up and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you Mokie.' he whispered, burying his head into Mokuba's thick black hair. Mokuba smiled softly. 'Your welcome big brother.' he answered, nuzzling into Seto's neck.

'Now, how come you didn't eat your Easter eggs?' asked Seto, eyebrow raised. 'I was waiting until you came home because I wanted to share them with you.' answered Mokuba. 'Will you share them with me?' he asked. 'Of course little brother- but only if you eat my chocolate Blue Eyes White Dragon with me.' grinned Seto. 'Okay.' smiled Mokuba.

So the Kaiba brothers spent the rest of the day, eating their chocolate and having fun. But with every action comes consequences- this time _both_ Kaiba brothers ended up very sugar high and crazy!

**This is very silly, I know but with Easter here, I had to write it. R&R!**


End file.
